2Hot2matchh
by stormysFanfiction
Summary: Santana meets someone online while she role plays are a guy, she thinks is silly at first but what happens when things start to get interesting? Ner!d santana. also rated M for sexual content and language. is santana being catfished? or is this person real?


I was in a deep sleep when I heard my alarm go off. It could NOT be seven already, I mean I just fell asleep a few minutes ago, well at least that's what it felt like anyways. I groan as I flip over and untangle myself from the sheets and try my best to get up, my body feels like a truck ran over it my legs feel heavy and my arms feel like their being held down by weights as I reach over and shut my alarm clock off. At that instant I hear my mother knocking on my bedroom door "Santana its time to get up" I hear her call through the door "Mom I'm up!" I huff as I walk over to my bedroom door and open it so I can prove to her that I am actually awake and not fake awake like I'm guilty of doing most of the time. Fake awake if you didn't know was what I did when I didn't want to get up, id yell out to my mother that I was awake and as soon as she'd walked away I'd go right back to sleep and boy when she came back to my room and found me fast asleep again it was not pretty, from then on I always have to present myself at the door for her to know that I was really awake.

After proving to my mother that I was actually awake I walk over to the wall length mirror that I have in the corner of my room and almost pass out at the horror I see staring back at me. As I stand there I try to comb through my messy tangled hair and take in the way I look, my eyes are all blotchy and almost swollen while my tank top is all demolished as I look closer examining myself I notice that my nipple is casually hanging out of my tank top as usual, ugh where are my glasses I huff as I fix my shirt.

I should really stop staying up so damn late at night but I've grown so used to it, its really no use in trying to go to sleep at an early hour because I've tried and never ever works. Once I'm done cleaning my room something I have to do every morning because can't stand it when my moms "Cleaning" people come in here and do it. No shade to them but I like to do things my way and plus I just don't like people in my room. Once I'm all showered and dry I put on my outfit for the day which consists of my favorite black "Thrasher" Hoodie a pair of skinny jeans and a pair of black converse, I grab my glasses from my night stand and walk over to the full length mirror and look over my outfit my hair's in messy bun the way I like it and I'm satisfied, grabbing my back pack and checking that I have all my assignment's I rush out of my bedroom door and lock the door behind me. As I'm sprinting down the stairs I can already hear my parents chatting away about something I could probably careless about as I round my way into the kitchen my parents come into view my mom and dad are both sitting on the kitchen island facing each other eating their breakfast. "Santana, I was just about to run upstairs to check and see if you had fallen asleep again" my mom said in a monotone tone as she gestured for me to sit next to her where I saw my breakfast sitting waiting for me. As I made my way around the kitchen island to sit next to her I smiled and said good morning to my dad. "I was just getting ready mom" I reply as I start eating my pancakes. "how's so school going so far mija?" my dad questioned as he took a sip of his morning coffee. I instantly froze my fork midway in the air but quickly regained myself and shrugged in a nonchalant manner.

How do you think its going dad? I thought to myself, being the new kid in Lima, Ohio a small town in the middle of nowhere was not what I wanted to talk about with my parents right now I hated my new High school McKinley. I was the weird chick that came out of nowhere in the middle of the damn school year, I wasn't stupid I heard the rumors about myself and my family " _I heard her fathers a Mexican drug lord and that's why she has all that money_ " I had heard a cheerleader whisper " _still doesn't explain why she dresses like a hobo_ " they said loud enough for me to hear as they walked past me. I wanted to yell at them and tell them that my parents weren't Mexican but Dominican's and that we actually moved here because my mother got a job offer she couldn't "turn down" ugh whatever I hate it here. 'uh, Santana' my dad called waiting for my answer.

My dad's voice brought me back to reality as I looked around I noticed that they were both staring at me. "its alright" I lied as I tried to finish my pancakes, as if I was going to actually tell them the hell I've been enduring for the last couple of weeks since we migrated from the Dominican Republic where I had lived since I was Seven years old.

My mom cleared her throat and she put down her cup of coffee "just alright?" she said with a slightly raised eyebrow. "what do you expect mom? I'm the new girl from out of the country, how do you think its going?" I scoffed as I got up and pushed my chair back. "I'm going to be late for school I need to go" I quickly grabbed my back pack and tried to make my way to the door.

"Santana Marie Lopez" my mother yelled as I tried to flee "get back here, now" busted. I knew better than to talk back to my parents like that and try to get away with it. I quickly turned around to find my mom and my dad standing in front of me. " Mija, I know that it's hard to be the new kid, especially when you're the new kid from out of the country, but you've always been a bright girl Santana and I know that those kids at school will come around once they see how much of an amazing girl you are" my mother said softly. "it'll get easier Mija" my dad added.

"My cars here, I have to go" I replied as I rolled my eyes and waved goodbye as I got in the waiting black suv. I knew I was being way to dramatic but with the shit I have been enduring everyday since I got to that school, would have anyone acting all types of dramatic. I mean my parents are smart people for example my mother is considered one the best pediatric heart surgeons by many and has been given many awards and recognition for her work and I applaud her for that but I just don't see how she would know what I am going through and of course my Papi, he's also considered one of the best he's neuro surgeon. They both met when they were interning at some medical program. I don't really ask questions but I know that they got married and were pregnant with me their only child a few years later. My parents were both born in the united states both their parents had immigrated from the Dominican Republic when they were in their teens and had lived in Manhattan for more than 20 years, my parents decided to go back to the Dominican Republic because my dads friend had offered them both a position at a new hospital in a well known town that offered to help people who were less fortunate than us, my parents thought it would be great to give back to the community their parents came from, and they had a lot of remaining there so they didn't mind going back even though we all knew it would be a completely different world.

As a seven-year-old I didn't really care to move I still went to a school where everyone spoke English and my room was bigger than the one at my old house. Can you imagine a seven-year-old, only child living in a house with three floors? Yeah it was awesome but it did get lonely. That didn't last long though because I quickly made friends at my new school and it Wasn't too bad as I learned to read and write in Spanish and English along with some French and a bit of creole.

When I learned that were moving back because my dad was offered a great position at Lima General I was excited I was about to go into high school and I'd always wanted to experience that but everything quickly went left the first day of school which was the middle of the school year for everyone else.

Flash back- Middle of the school year. (November)

I was so excited to start a new school year especially this year because I was starting at a new school and not just any school, a school in the U.S not in the Dominican Republic even though I loved my old school I was desperate for a new start. Not that anything bad had happened I just wanted to make new friends in a new place. I'm not going to lie and say I wasn't nervous I have really bad anxiety which was caused by an attempted robbery in my house. Luckily my dad was fast of his feet and none of us were harmed but it still shook me to my core. I also have a bit of a learning disability I'm really bad at remembering thing's its like my brain just can't retain information and its something I've always struggled with; school is definitely not easy for me. I'm also a lesbian and it's no secret, I hope everyone is excepting here I'm not stupid I've seen the movie's about how people suck at excepting other but maybe in real life people at school weren't like that.

I woke up extra early and I made sure to take a really good shower scrubbing in between my toes and behind my ears and even washing my hair and blowing drying it till it was smooth and silky enough to be pulled back into a pony tail. I slipped on my jimmy Hendrix shirt which I thought would go great with my slightly baggy jeans. I really didn't care about fashion I liked to dress up in whatever I felt comfortable in.

It was November here in Ohio so it was kind of really cold so I packed a sweat shirt in my back pack just in case I got really cold later. I smiled at myself in the mirror as I adjusted my glasses.

"Hey mom I'm ready!" I yelled out as I walked down the stairs and into the foyer where I was met with my mom. She was dressed in a gray pant suit with black high heels with her hair pulled back into a tight pony tail She was always dressed elegant and ready to work. As she hugged me she smiled "ok Mija, your car is outside, have a good day and call the hospital if you need anything they will page me if you call" she replied as she opened the front door for me and handed me a bag.

"what's this?" I asked as I stood at the opened front door waiting for her reply. "its breakfast" she replied simply. "you didn't have any, so I packed it for you. I wouldn't want you to be starving till launch time, plus I know how grouchy you get when you don't have breakfast" she answered easily pointing at the baby blue tiffany's bag I had in my hand.

"I'm losing total cool points right now" I laughed as I hugged my mom and climbed into the waiting black suv in our drive way. I just couldn't contain my smiles today was going to be a good day.

Ok, so today was not a good day like I thought it would be I didn't even get passed first period without "dyke" being yelled at me from down the hallway somewhere. I held onto my back pack extra right and tried to smile as people walked past me everyone gave me funny looks as I tried to find my locker.

"Oh, hey dyke" I heard someone call from behind me and I instantly froze, shutting my eyes tightly not wanting to turn around so I just stood there frozen in fear.

"Hey look guys the dyke can't even turn around" now I was holding onto my back pack for dear life because I knew that this was not going to be good. "turn around retard or I will make you" a loud bang made me jump my back pack hitting the lockers hard" when I turned around I was met with four guys, they were much taller than me I felt small and weak and I could feel my bottom lip trembling, don't cry I thought to myself don't you dare cry. They were all looking at me waiting for me to speak but I was so scared, I was afraid that if I spoke I'd burst into tears so instead of speaking I looked down at my shoes hoping to disappear.

"we have a surprise for you dyke, how would you like a refreshing start to this school year?" they all laughed and high fived each other those evil bastards. "yea" they all said to one another "look at me when I speak to you, you stupid freak" afraid of what they could do to me if I didn't look up I complied and looked up. looking around all I could see was they were all sporting the letter "M" engraved in their school jackets bright red at the torso and white sleeves at their sides for the bulky arms.

"well what do you say? Do you want your surprise loser?" is this really happening? I thought to myself and I stood there in total fear of these losers who for some reason had the power to render me speechless. "well!" the main guy yelled. He was tall with black betty eyes, his hair neatly combed and he was on the heaver side. Everyone else around him looked like they had jumped out of one those corny high school jock movies. I flinched as they all seemed to be getting closer to me I didn't dare to speak as I felt myself shaking with fear.

"I'll take that as a yes" the chubby guy who I assumed was the leader of the group yelled as I felt something cold slide down my shirt and onto my pants whatever this was it was every where. My eyes stung so bad and face felt like someone hit me with a bucket of cold water.

"There's more where that came from dyke" they all walked away laughing before I knew I was a mess of tears. How did they even know that I was lesbian I hadn't said anything to anyone, was it the way I was dressed? The way I walked? Did I smell like a golf course? I thought to myself as my silent cries shook my entire body.

I quickly ran into the girl's bath room taking off my glasses turning on the faucet quickly trying to wash this mess off myself. My hands were shaking and I was already having a hard time breathing. As I held onto the bathroom sink I tried to count from 20 down to one this was how I usually calmed myself down and it was working.

After I calmed myself down and I thought I looked decent I put my glasses back on and tried to comb through my now slushed hair my hair was stained blue now. That's when I remembered that I had a spare sweat shirt in my back pack. I quickly took the ruined one off and put on the one I stuffed in my back pack this morning.

I walked down the now empty hallway and I knew that I was late, I had to get to class so I skipped going to find my new locker and tried finding my new class. I was walking down the hallways when I saw a women walking down the hallway briskly she had a bright blue folder tucked neatly under her arms. As she got closer I could see that she had brown bright eyes and orange hair, she was wearing a nice baby blue skirt and button down white blouse.

I was about to turn the corner when she stopped me "Are you alright?" she asked gently her voice full of concern. I stood in front of her with my gaze on the floor. I didn't know why I was still so scared but I was.

I didn't want to talk, I was still shaken by everything that had happened so I just stood there.

"oh wow, you have slushy all over your hair and pants" she pointed out as she spoke "what's your name dear?" she tried to ask again but I just stood there. "

hey look at, I'm M.s Pillsbery and I'm not going to hurt you I just want to help you" she tried again.

I slowly looked up at her, her eyes wide but calm and caring she sort of reminded me of Bambi with her big brown round eyes. I don't know why I thought the slush must of gone to my head and must be making me think the most random of stuff.

"Come on let's go to the principal I have to report this" my eyes went wide at her statement I can't tell on these people who had done this to me I know they'd make my life a living hell if I did. "no that's ok, I'm fine" I finally spoke up as I stood frozen in place which was starting to be the new normal for me, Standing in place like a frozen moron. I could feel the panic rise within in me so I started to take deep breaths to try and calm myself.

Before I knew it I was standing in the principal's office. His name was "M.R Figgins" he was a short man, slightly balding with an Indian accent. "You can't keep letting this happen, Figgens" MS Pillberry said in a slightly aggressive tone. She was looking at figgin's straight in the face leaning over his desk with her pointer finger on his desk.

"My hands are tied" he sighed "I can't do anything about this, they are not physically hurting anyone its just a cold beverage" his Accent was heavy as he spoke out "Now please Ms. Pillsberry out of my office I've got things to do"

I sighed with relief knowing that no one was going to get in trouble because of me. Besides I wouldn't be able to give any names. I don't know any of them and I wouldn't give names even if I knew them.

End of flash back-

School was no different today I got slushed on my way out of school, just when I thought that they had forgotten about me they surprise me at the end of the day but I was used to it now. So I went home and usual and made pretend nothing happened.

When I got home from school no one was home as usual mom and dad were both on like 18 hour shifts today so it would be me by myself today as usual. As got in a set the alarms and made sure all the doors and windows were locked including the basement ones.

As I climbed the back stairs that lead to my room on the third floor I shut off all the lights with my snack that I had just gotten from the kitchen a few minutes ago in my hand. As I opened the door to my room, I turned on the lights and locked the door behind me everyone in the house slept with their doors locked it was like an unspoken rule. Now I was going to continue doing what had been keeping me up late at night. As my computer screen turned on and everything loaded I took a sip of my blue power raid while chomped on my lays chips.

When everything seemed to be loaded on my desk top I immediately opened my browser quickly typing in "2hot2match" when the site loaded I quickly logged into my account. My main profile popped up and I cringed as a picture of what I assumed was a "hot guy" came up as my profile picture. Let me explain, 2hot2match is a website where you can meet new people or add people from school, even people you know and share whatever you'd like you can upload photos, edit your profile to have awesome back round accompanied by a bio if you wanted to. It was just like Myspace back in the day and I loved it. Except I didn't use 2hot2match to add my friends or people from school, I made 2hot2match for role play, role playing is when you take a picture a celebrity or a model and role play as them, except you don't have to have the actors name as your profile name, you could make up whatever you'd like for example my name is "Jack" yea I know its corny but it's the only name I could come up with ok?

And if you must know the only reason I role play as a guy is because the girls on this site won't really talk to other female's, so the only way I was able to strike up a conversation with them was if I pretended to be a guy. I know its wrong to pretend to be a guy online but its not like 40 years old trying to get with minors. Everyone's profile I've some across is my age or a little younger or older no big deal.

As I look over my home page I notice that I have a couple of comments on my profile telling me to "whore them" which means to give them a shout out so that they could get more friends. I read a few bulletin boards' that some of the other role players on my friends list had posted and quickly become board. I leave the screen open and become distracted playing a random video game on my Xbox.

Its when I get up to get another power raid that I notice that someone wants to chat with me so sit down at my computer desk top and open the message. Its from a girl names "Leiland" she has her profile picture set up as what I'm guessing is some random model. I shrug and I open the message.

Leiland: hey, I read your bio. So you don't like pine apples on your pizza because you think its gross but you eat pine apples while eating pizza because pine apples don't go on pizza? That's so confusing!

Jack (me) hey! Don't judge me. I just think pine apples on pizza is gross, so I just eat them separately, while eating them both at the same time. Pizza on one side and pine apples on the other. Lol

Leiland: that's so weird but guess what I like to eat pine apples mixed with milk. It reminds me of eating cereal! Its so yummy

My face contorts into disgust pine apples and milk?! Gross!

Jack: Now that's gross! How did you even think of that?

 _Leiland is typing_

Leiland: Well I really liked pine apples and milk as a kid so I decided to mix them together and boy was it something special! I eat it almost everyday. You should try it I think you'd love it.

Jack : No thanks! I'd probably throw up right into my plate and I hate throwing up so I rather not!

Leiland: what are you some type of pussy? You not up for a challenge? Just maybe try it one day! You already like pine apples why not add some milk? One day you'll thank me for showing you this new way of life.

Me? I a pussy? Yea I kind of am but I can't let her know that, I had actually giggled when she said she was showing me a new way one "life" this girl funny.

Jack: I'm not no pussy. I said what I said I will never try that, no thanks.

As I'm waiting for a reply I quickly click on her profile name which brings me straight to her profile name. Some of Her interest was listed as _cheerleading, dancing, penguin, the sun, animals, and more._

She liked cheerleading I thought to myself and I skimmed her profile, was she a cheerleader? Was she a popular mean girl? Her back round was yellow and her back round images were pictures of the sun. I guess she loved the sun.

A message from her popped up again.

Leiland: So you don't like to try new things?

Jack: yes, I do, I'm very adventurous but I just don't really like trying different foods not my type of adventure.

Leiland: You don't try new things with your girl friend? At all?

Ok where the heck was this conversation going? I barely knew this girl and she was already trying to figure out my sex life. I guess I shouldn't be surprised, role playing almost always consisted of cyber sex. I'd never done that before and I was definitely not trying to do that tonight with a girl I just met. Yes, I know its just online fun and I don't know this girl but still I didn't get down like that. At least right now I didn't.

Jack: Well, I'm single. so I haven't, do you try new things with your boyfriend?

Leiland: So are you a virgin?

Jack: Why do you want to know? And when did this conversation go from pine apples to sex? Not that I mind. Lol

Leiland: Just trying to get to know you and I'm by no means trying to embarrass you. If it makes you feel better I've totally had some embarrassing times with some guys like accidently biting his lip because they felt like fluffy pillows. He never spoke to me again after that

I actually snorted from laughter as I read her reply this girl was something else.

Jack: Hahaha you did what? I'm sorry that happen. But he's a loser for not talking to you again. Some times lips feel like pillows. So why not bite into them?

I was laying so bad, I had no idea what lips felt like but my own. I hope she doesn't catch on.

Leiland: FINALLY! Someone who gets me. I didn't bit him extra hard just a little nip but oh well.

"Santana" I heard my mom call from behind my door and nearly jumped. What was she doing home so early? "mom?" I said as I got up to open the door.

"what are you doing home so early?" I questioned as I stood outside my bedroom door. " I was done with all my case filling's so I came home, come down stairs I brought dinner" my mom replied as she walked down the stairs that lead to the kitchen.

"I'll be down in a minute" I called down to her.

Leiland: hey? Are you still there?

Jack: yes, I am but I have to go now. :/

Leiland: Oh, no that sucks but its ok because I'm getting real sleepy anyways!

Jack: I'm actually going to go eat but I hope you have a good night!

Leiland: I hope you'll be on tomorrow?

Jack: of course I'll be here. I hope you are too?

Leiland: for you I will good night!

And with that she had signed off.

All mistakes are mine and there will be because its me and I suck at writing.

Yes, I am re- writing this story and yes I have all the chapters written so don't get your knickers in your panties or whatever that saying. Please review and let me know what you guys think!


End file.
